El Pasado Ya es Pasado
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Hao aparece..Yoh se enoja mucho y a Horo Horo se le ocurre una gran idea que los llevará a Disney que les esperará???. Espero que les guste aunque este summary sea muy tonto ¬¬* Bueno si les gusta espero que dejen su opinion ^.^
1. Default Chapter

El Pasado Ya es Pasado..  
  
Tamao: Una ves...habia un hombre que amaba mucho..pero despues de lo sucedido cambio toda mi vida  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh: Anna...yo te quiero mucho  
  
Anna: Yoh...yo ..tambien  
  
Yoh y Anna se acercan cada ves mas hasta que sus labios se tocan . Despues se separan felices por lo sucedido ..hasta que alguien viene  
  
Horo Horo: QUE BIEN!!  
  
Anna: y Yoh: QUE??!!  
  
Ryu: Tiene mucha razón Horo Horo  
  
Anna: QUE??!!  
  
Pilika: POR FIN!!  
  
Manta: Es verdad  
  
Ren: . . . . .  
  
Yoh: DE QUE HABLAN!!  
  
Horo Horo: *acercandose a el* No te hagas!! Vimos lo que tu y Anna hicieron  
  
Anna: QUE!!!!! ¬¬*  
  
Todos: SI  
  
Anna: ¬¬* COMO SE ATREVEN!!!  
  
Yoh: calmada Annita, algun dia pasaria esto ^^  
  
Anna: *empujandolo* ESTARÁN MUERTOS TODOS USTEDES!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Creo que esto no fue lo correcto  
  
Ren: eres un estupido  
  
Horo Horo: QUE!?? QUIERES PELEAR??  
  
Ren: *sonriendo* y si quiero??  
  
Horo Horo: No me provoques!!!  
  
Ren: NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR!!  
  
Manta: Chicos..creo que no es el momento de pelear  
  
Ren y Horo Horo: PORQUE??!!  
  
Ryu: por Doña Anna...ella acabará con ustedes si no se dan prisa..*corriendo* vamonos Manta!!  
  
Anna cada ves mas se acerca a ellos para darles una paliza...pero los unicos que quedaban ahi eran Horo Horo y Ren e Yoh pero a el despues se lo iba a ser  
  
Horo Horo: Este..Yo creo que mejor me voy  
  
Ren: Si yo tambien  
  
Anna: *agarandolos de la camisa* a donde creen que van...amiguitos??  
  
Yoh: Anna..no creo que eso sea lo correcto..  
  
Anna: CALLATE!!  
  
Yoh: esta bien  
  
Ren: pero no fue nuestra culpa  
  
Horo Horo: el tiene mucha razon..  
  
Los ojos de Anna se volvian rojos y cada ves se ponia mas furica y enojada..  
  
Horo Horo y Ren: AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------DESPUES--------------------------  
  
Pilika* curando a Ren y Horo Horo* Hermano metiste la pata  
  
Horo Horo: Oye no fue mi culpa ustedes tambien espiaron  
  
Ren: TU NOS OBLIGASTE ¬¬*  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno..es que cada ves se ponia mejor  
  
Pilika: *suspirando* Es cierto hermano tu nos obligaste diciendonos que no habia problema  
  
Horo Horo: pues...PARA QUE ME HACEN CASO!  
  
Ryu: Tienes mucha razón..ya no te vamos a hacer caso  
  
Todos:(exepto Horo Horo) Es Verdad!!  
  
Horo Horo: *pensando*Que estarán haciendo ahora Yoh y Anna...jijijijiji *en voz alta* Y si vemos lo que estan haciendo ahorita ..puede que hagan algo mas fuerte jijijiji  
  
Todos: No te vamos a hacer caso  
  
Horo Horo: Entonces yo solo iré *pensando* jijiji vamos a ver que tanto hacen  
  
Anna: Ni lo pienses..no lo volveras a hacer.. y esto nunca volverá a pasar  
  
Horo Horo:*susurrando* si claro, que amargada eres  
  
Anna: dijiste algo??  
  
Horo Horo: NO NADA!!  
  
Anna: hmmm...  
  
Se escucha un golpe  
  
Horo Horo: @_@  
  
Anna: eso te pasa por ser tan tonto..  
  
Yoh: No crees que fuiste muy dura Anna?  
  
Pilika: NO!! Mi hermano se lo merecía  
  
Anna: Bueno ahora si me disculpan., voy a dar un paseo...ahorita regreso  
  
Yoh: Te acompaño  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Yoh y Anna se van. Los otros se quedan pensando si regresaran pronto o harán otras cosas  
  
Ren: Bueno ya es hora de irme  
  
Ryu: Yo me voy contigo ..yo tambien ya me voy  
  
Ren: *groseramente* No gracias...  
  
Ryu: Bueno como quieras...  
  
Ren y Ryu se van. Los unicos que quedan en la casa son Pilika, Horo Horo y Manta  
  
Manta: Bueno..ahora que haremos para despertar a Horo Horo??  
  
Pilika. Mejor que se quede asi para que no ande gritando como siempre lo hace  
  
Manta: Oye por cierto donde esta Tamao?  
  
Pilika: quien sabe...AHH ya me acorde!! fue a comprar unas cosas antes de lo sucedido  
  
Manta: crees que si se enteré..le cause triztesa  
  
Pilika: Pues digo que si..ya que a ella le gusta mucho el Sr. Yoh..  
  
Manta: mmm...no hay que decirle nada  
  
En ese momento Tamao llega con una bolsa grande de comida que Anna le pidio que comprara  
  
Tamao: Hola ^_^ Donde estan la señorita Anna y los demas?  
  
Manta: Fueron a dar un paseo  
  
Tamao: todos?  
  
Manta: si  
  
Horo Horo: *agarrando su cabeza* que mentiroso eres Manta.. los unicos que se fueron de paseo fueron Yoh y Anna...despues del beso..tal ves vuelvan a hacer lo mismo  
  
Tamao: BESO??  
  
Pilika: *golpeandolo en la cabeza* HERMANO!!!  
  
Tamao: beso?? el señor Yoh y la señorita Anna..se besaron??  
  
Mata: NO! fue la imaginacion de Horo Horo  
  
Tamao: ......mejor voy a hacer la cena  
  
CONTINUARA!! Que les parecio?? Algo menso verdad?? Es que no se me ocurria nada !_! Bueno espero que les haya gustado..tal ves haga una continuacion pero con los hijos de cada uno... ^ ^ DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	2. Por Que?

Por Que??  
Tamao: *llorando* no puede ser ...aunque sabia que algun dia pasaria esto  
  
Pilika: lo sentimos mucho de veras...sabemos que esta enamorada de Yoh pero..asi es el destino  
  
Tamao: No importa..aun asi ya sabia que este dia llegaria...ademas ya faltan 2 meses para la boda de ellos dos  
  
Pilika: De veras?? Entonces ya hay que hacer los preparativos!!! ^.^  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Pilika: lo siento!! no quise decir eso de veras  
  
Tamao: *limpiandose las lagrimas* NO IMPORTA!! mejor hablemos de otra cosa  
  
Pilika: si  
  
Horo Horo: Que vas hacer de cenar Tamao??  
  
Pilika: ahorita no es el tiempo ni el lugar para preguntar eso  
  
Horo Horo: porque??  
  
Pilika: olvidalo  
  
Manta: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa me saludan a Anna y a Yoh  
  
--------DESPUES--------  
  
Ya estaban todos reunidos todos para cenar ( bueno la verdad solo estana Anna, Yoh , Tamao , Horo Horo y Pilika)  
  
Yoh: Gracias por la comida Tamao debe de estar muy rica  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Anna: Te pasa algo Tamao?  
  
Tamao: NO..NADA...señorita Anna  
  
Anna: bueno como quieras  
  
Tamao: mejor me retiro  
  
Yoh: ???  
  
Horo Horo: creo que yo tambien  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Horo Horo: Estas bien??  
  
Tamao: no  
  
Hor Horo: lo siento..fue mi culpa...no debi decirte  
  
Tamao: no, fue mejor que me dijeras...ya que si los descubria despues...me iba a sentir peor  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno...yo...solo quiero ayudarte  
  
Tamao: gracias  
  
Horo Horo: bueno..creo que lo mejor será ir a terminar la cena no??  
  
Tamao: Si  
  
Horo Horo : ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tamao: Ya pasaron 4 años el señor Yoh y la señorita Anna estan felizmente casados y tienen una hermosa niña. Yo tambien me case...con Horo Horo. Vivo muy feliz con el...Pero siempre eh pensado que pasaria si estuviera con el señor Yoh  
  
Horo Horo: VAMOS TAMAO APURATE.... YOH Y ANNA NOS ESPERAN  
  
Tamao: Si ya voy  
  
Horo Horo: Crees que tengan alberca en su nueva casa??  
  
Tamao: *suspirando* nunca cambias verdad??  
  
Horo Horo : NO jejejejeje ^ ^ U  
  
Tamao : jajajajajaja  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna: Hola  
  
Tamao: Hola señorita Anna  
  
Yoh: ^.^ Hola Tamao  
  
Tamao: Joven Yoh....  
FIN  
  
Que les parecio?? Algo menso verdad?? Es que no se me ocurria nada !_! Bueno espero que les haya gustado..tal ves haga una continuacion pero con los hijos de cada uno... ^ ^ DEJEN REVIEWS!!  
  
U 


	3. Grandes Vacaciones!

Bueno primero que nada..espero que les guste (si piensan que me voy a hechar el discurso de que los personajes no me pertenecen estan locos) Bueno si les llega a gustar (aunque lo dudo) espero que dejen su opinion y todo eso..tambien quiero agradecer a varios escritores como : Rika Shinigami, Shamis , Mizao- Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak, y a una amiga mia muy especial que se llama Sara .Y muchas otras personas que me inspiraron Bueno espero que les guste!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Grandes Vacaciones!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno, ahora que haremos amigos??  
  
Yoh: No lo se..preguntale a Anna  
  
Horo Horo: COMO CREES!!! si casi me mata..lo bueno es que la convencio Tamao de que no tenia caso que me matará jeje  
  
Yoh: eso te pasa por salpicar a Anna..sabes que a ella no le gusta eso imaginate, si luego a mi me regaña por hacer cualquier cosa..pues con eso mas  
  
Horo Horo: Bueno ya.. cambiando de tema como se llama tu hermosa niña?  
  
Yoh: pues se llama..  
  
¿¿???: PAPI!!  
  
Yoh: ahh hola Yukei..ya despertaste?  
  
Yukei: si papi ^.^  
  
Horo Horo: *acercandose a la niña* hay que linda es  
  
Yukei: *escondiendo se detras de Yoh* Quien es papá??  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes es un amigo mío  
  
Yukei: *acercandose a Horo Horo* Hola..soy Yukei y tengo 6 años  
  
Horo Horo: ^.^ Hola!! *alejandose con Yoh* oye por cierto quien le puso ese nombre a tu pobre hija  
  
Yoh: pues..la verdad fue Anna..pero que tiene de malo?  
  
Horo Horo: es que ese nombre se me hace muy feo -_-  
  
Anna: A que te refieres con eso Hoto Hoto?? crees que no soy buena eligiendo nombres no es asi??  
  
Horo Horo: *paralizado*esta detras de mi verdad?  
  
Yoh: si...  
  
Horo Horo: creo que me metí en un gran problema  
  
Anna: si y en uno muy grande  
  
Anna ya estaba preparada para golpearlo cuando llega Tamao para decirle algo a Anna  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna ..no tenía algo que decirles??  
  
Anna: ahh es cierto..Yoh nos vamos de vacaciones por un largo tiempo  
  
Yoh: porque??  
  
Anna: Es que ya me canse de ver a las mismas personas, de aburrirme, de ver siempre lo mismo. Ya quiero ir a otro lugar donde nos podamos divertir o relajar con las personas que queremos ( escuche lo que dijo Anna?? O.o)  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: O.o  
  
Anna: ademas estoy harta de este lugar y del calor que hace a cada rato y las personas..peor  
  
Horo Horo: ya lo sabía  
  
Yukei: *jalandola* mama podemos ir al lugar que yo quiera??  
  
Anna: *sonriendo* claro que si  
  
Yukei: de veras??  
  
Anna: *enojada* NO!!  
  
Horo Horo: con razón ya se me hacía raro -_-  
  
Yoh: bueno..entonces a donde vamos a ir??  
  
Anna: pues eso..todavia no lo se ..todavia sigo pensando en eso *alejandose del lugar* pero ya se me ocurrirá algo..ven Yukei  
  
Horo Horo: y si vamos..a Disney World??  
  
Tamao: Buena idea Horo Horo  
  
Yoh: pero todavia hay que preguntarle a Anna  
  
Horo Horo: y si le preguntamos todos?  
  
Yoh y Tamao: PREGUNTALE TU!!  
  
Horo Horo: QUE!! PORQUE YO??  
  
Yoh: fue tu idea  
  
Tamao: *empujandolo hacia donde estaba Anna y Yukei* anda ve!!  
  
Horo Horo: ESPERA!!!  
  
Cada ves mas Horo Horo se acercaba a Anna pero porque lo habian empujado..Anna no se habia dado cuenta..cuando....se escucha un gran golpe  
  
PLAFF!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: @_@  
  
Anna: AHH lo siento..no me fije quien...  
  
Anna voltea y ve a Horo Horo casi desmayandose  
  
Anna: ahh pero si eres tu..que importa  
  
Yoh: espera Anna  
  
Anna: que pasa??  
  
Tamao: queriamos preguntarle algo  
  
Anna: adelante  
  
Yoh: a Horo Horo se le ocurrió ir a Disney World..  
  
Anna: ¿?  
  
Yoh: *pensando* me va a matar!!  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Yoh y Tamao: QUE?!  
  
Anna: pues..pensadolo bien no suena mal  
  
Yoh: GENIAL!!  
  
Anna: pero nada mas te quiero decri que... YO NO PAGARE LOS BOLETOS!!  
  
Yoh: porque??  
  
Anna: porque es una gastadera de dinero..porque se que vas a invitar a Manta y a los demas no??  
  
Yoh: pues...si  
  
Anna: pues entonces dile a Manta que los pague  
  
Tamao: pero señorita Anna el pobre de Manta siempre hace lo que usted quiera  
  
Anna: no me importa  
  
Yoh: bueno...quieres que le di de una ves??  
  
Anna: si...dile que compre....  
  
Y asi empezo el dia ...que le esperará a Yoh , a sus amigos y a su familia en Disney World??  
  
CONTINUARA!!! que les pareció?? Bueno espero que les guste!!! ^.^ y dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews!!! n_n Y que el Dios de la Muerte descienda sobre ustedes!!!!! ^.^ 


	4. Tu estaras Aqui?

Bueno primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen...bla..bla..bla..y mas BLA que aburrida son no?? Bueno espero que no se aburran mas con mi fic ¬¬** ya que es una porquería..si lo admito bueno yo lo odio a sido el peor fic BUA!! bueno ya..deja de lloriquear ^.^  
  
Bueno espero que les guste (eso crees?? que loca no??) bueno y si les gusta dejen reviews ehh!!!otra cosa..el titulo de este cap. no tiene nada que ver con la trama del cap. es que no se me ocurria nada u.u  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tu??Estarás aquí?  
  
Yoh: bueno ..quieres que le diga eso a Manta??  
  
Anna: si..y dile que se apure que quiero irme hoy y llegar mañana entendiste?  
  
Yoh: si Annita jeje  
  
Anna: quieres dejar de llamarme así??  
  
Yoh: ^.^ porque??  
  
Anna: ¬¬ simplemente no me gusta  
  
Yoh: hay pero ..a mi si ^.^  
  
Anna: quien te dijo que solo porque a TI te gusta TU tendras que decirme asi eh?  
  
Yoh: *pensando* genial creo que la regue y lo peor es que no quiero correr hasta la casa de Manta  
  
Anna: *pensando* tengo una idea jeje..para que vea que conmigo no se juega jeje*acercandose a el* no..tu nunca haces eso..amor  
  
Yoh: *pensando* uh?? a que se refiere?? y porque se me acerca asi tan..tan..raramente?¡  
  
Anna: *pensando* se lo esta creyendo que tonto *seductoramente* ahora..  
  
Yoh: *_*  
  
Anna: *seductoramente* ahora...*enojada* VE Y DILE A MANTA Y DEJA DE BABOSEAR!!!  
  
Yoh: ah?? SI ANNI..  
  
Anna: ¬¬**  
  
Yoh: ANNA YA VOY!!  
  
Yoh sale corriendo como bolido...  
  
Tamao:señorita Anna  
  
Anna: dime  
  
Tamao: no se acuerda que el joven Manta dijo que ya venía para aca..juntos con los demas..  
  
Anna: y??  
  
Tamao: es deir mandó nada mas al joven Yoh a correr  
  
Anna: ese era el caso ..ademas que le va a pasar?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Yoh: *corriendo* diablos..la casa de Manta esta lejos..  
  
Yoh iba corriendo para ir con Manta para decirle hasta que se acordo de algo ..  
  
Yoh: *detediendose como en las caricaturas* (jeje) Esperen un momento *mirando a la camara* MANTA YA ESTABA DE CAMINO A LA CASA!!!saben lo que significa?? *llorando* Anna me mandó nada mas a correr !_! y lo peor es que tengo que ir todavia de regreso !_! NOOO!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Tamao: por cierto señorita Anna..donde esa Horo Horo?  
  
Anna: mmm?? buena pregunta..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Horo Horo: *escondido* jaja aqui nunca me va a encontrar...y asi ya no me va a molestar JAJA!!  
  
Anna: con que aqui estabas eh?  
  
Horo Horo: *escondido* si..shh callate no quiero que la amargada de Anna me encuentre  
  
Anna: ¬¬* a quien le llamas amargada?  
  
Horo Horo: *asustado* Anna??  
  
Anna: ...  
  
Horo Horo:*asustado* amm yo me referia a otra Anna..si a mi prima que vivía en mi aldea sisi..y ahorita me acorde de ella jeje  
  
Anna: ni crees que te vas a safar de esta  
  
Horo Horo: de veras??  
  
DING DONG...suena el timbre (obvio)  
  
Anna:*volteando* deben ser Manta y los demas...*viendo a Horo Horo* te salvaste de esta pero creeme que despues mereceras tu castigo  
  
Anna se va a decirle a Manta..mientras que Horo Horo la sigue muy detras  
  
Tamao: joven Manta..hace mucho que no nos vemos  
  
Manta: si..*buscando* y donde esta Yoh?  
  
Tamao: la señorita Anna lo mandó a correr  
  
Manta:*pensando* se ve que Anna nunca va a cambiar  
  
Anna: no.me gusta ser así y así siempre seré  
  
Manta: ahh hola Anna!! para que querias que vinieramos  
  
Anna: pues..  
  
Horo Horo: *interrumpiendola* es que vamos de vacaciones a Disney World y Anna quiso "invitarlos"  
  
Ren: invitarnos??  
  
Anna: no..la verdad quiero que vayan para que paguen los boletos..  
  
Ren: ya lo suponia ¬¬  
  
Pilika: bueno..ya cambiando de tema..HERMANO!!  
  
Horo Horo: que  
  
Pilika: porque no fuiste a correr con Yoh?  
  
Horo Horo: ahh,...es que yo ..estaba...yo..  
  
Pilika: ya callate..y ve con Yoh a correr  
  
Horo Horo: pero.  
  
Pilika: pero nada..de ves en cuando tienes que practicar..por cierto Anna ..a donde se fue a correr?  
  
Anna: a la casa de Manta  
  
Pilika: bueno entonces ve y alcanzalo  
  
Horo Horo: *enojado* esta bien  
  
Ryu: bueno..y cuando nos vamos?  
  
Tamao: la señorita Anna quiere irse de una ves  
  
Manta: QUE?? AHORITA PERO COMO  
  
Anna: pues vayamos a comprar los boletos de una ves  
  
Todos: bueno..vamos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Yoh*corriendo* ya me cansé y todavia me falta  
  
Horo Horo*corriendo* Hola Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿? viniste a salvarme amigo?  
  
Horo Horo: la verdad..es que Pilika me mando a correr contigo  
  
Yoh: *llorando* tenemos mala suerte  
  
Horo Horo*llorando* si demasiada  
  
Yoh: espera  
  
Horo Horo: que pasa??  
  
Yoh: me acuerdo que Anna me dijo que cuando llegará Manta irian a comprar los boletos de inmediato  
  
Horo Horo: y?  
  
Yoh: no se supone que Manta ya esta en casa?  
  
Horo Horo: si  
  
Yoh: pues entonces hay que darnos prisa antes de que nos dejen  
  
Horo Horo: es cierto VAMOS!!  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo van corriendo a la pension Asakura..mientras que en otro lugar  
  
Manta: me puede dar 11 boletos para el vuevlo 2 a Orlando Florida??  
  
Señor: claro..son 3400 pesos  
  
Manta: que??!!  
  
Anna: anda que esperas paga  
  
Manta.: esta bien ..tenga  
  
Señor: gracias..tienen que ir a esa puerta rapido porque el avion ya va a partir  
  
Manta: vamos  
  
-----------------YA EN EL AVION-------------------  
  
Lyserg: oigan no creen que olvidamos algo??  
  
Todos: no  
  
Lyserg: bueno nada mas preguntaba  
  
Yukei: mama?  
  
Anna: dime  
  
Yukei: y papa??  
  
Anna: ya se las arreglará!!  
  
-------------------PENSION ASAKURA------------------  
  
Horo Horo: no estan!!  
  
Yoh: diablos ya se fueron hay que ir rapido VAMOS!!  
  
---------AEROPUERTO------  
  
Yoh: señor  
  
Señor diga  
  
Yoh.: me puede dar dos boletos para el viaje 2 a Orlando Florida??  
  
Señor: lo siento pero el avion ya se fue  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: QUE??!!NOS DEJARON NOO!!  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ Que les pareció?? en el sig, cap. aparecerá Hao..su queridismo Hao^.^ jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado...el sig. cap. voy a tratar de hacerlo mas grande..pero no se me ocurre nada  
  
Mai: a ver como salen de esta  
  
Horo Horo: mendiga niña por tu culpa ya no podremos disfrutar  
  
Mai: hay ya veras que si podran llegar  
  
Horo Horo e Yoh: como??  
  
Mai: con la ayuda de Hao!!  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: QUE??!! NO GRACIAS!!  
  
Mai: ^.^ solo bromeaba  
  
Yoh: deveras?  
  
Mai: ^o^NO JAJAJAJA!!  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: BUA!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este y el sig. cap. Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Que el dios de la muerte descienda sobre ustedes ^.^me encanta decir eso 


	5. Hao? Noooo!

Solo quiero aclarar algo..lo del Titulo ( espero no ofender a las fans de Hao ) si no que se refiere a lo que sienten Yoh y Horo Horo si es que me entienden jejeje bueno espero que les guste ^_^  
  
Hao?? NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yoh: ahora que haremos Horo Horo?  
  
Horo Horo: yo que voy a saber crees que tengo cara de diccionario o que?  
  
En ese momento se ve una persona vestida con una gran capa ( quien sabe que sea ) que cubre todo su cuerpo y gran cabello cubriendo sus ojos..y con una mirada fría y muy...intensa  
  
Hao: saben? yo puedo llegar a América utilizando mi posesión de almas (o objetos quien sabe ya no me acuerdo jeje)  
  
Yoh: que?!  
  
Horo Horo: no puede ser  
  
Yoh y Horo Horo: ES HAO!!  
  
Hao: por supuesto niños tontos quien mas podria ser -_-  
  
Yoh:*pensando* buena pregunta  
  
Horo Horo: TENGO UNA IDEA!!  
  
Horo Horo: oye Hao?  
  
Hao:*friamente* que quieres chico azul?  
  
Horo Horo: ( *** ) voy a ignorar eso pero..nos puedes ayudar llevandonos??  
  
Hao: JA!! no me hagas reir chico azul..como crees que te voy a ayudar a ti y a mi estupido gemelo *señalando a Yoh que todavia estaba pensando sobre lo de que si era Hao o no*  
  
Horo Horo: Pero si nos ayudas..te daremos algo que quieras...algo que realmente quieras jeje  
  
Hao: uh?  
  
Horo Horo: anda piensalo no quieres algo realmente? *risa maliciosa*  
  
Hao: pues la verdad...  
  
Hao empieza a imaginarse a Anna en traje de baño acercandose a el..  
  
++ Imaginacion Hao Co.++  
  
Anna: Hao?  
  
Hao: si?  
  
Anna: vamonos de fuga y casemonos  
  
Hao: si!!!  
  
En ese momento se iban a besar cuando llega Horo Horo de la nada..  
  
Horo Horo: ahh este siento interrumpir Hao..pero DESPIERTA!!  
  
++Imaginacion Hao Co. terminada++  
  
Hao: Como te atreves a interrumpir en mi gran Imaginacion!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: es que estabas babeando tanto que casi llenas una piscina completa  
  
Hao: ¬¬**  
  
Horo Horo: bueno..entonces que dices??  
  
Hao: *pensando* mmm..  
  
++Imaginacion Hao Co.++  
  
Anna: *acercandose a Hao* Hao matemos a Yoh Asakura  
  
Hao: si..mi amor  
  
En ese momento Anna y Hao se iban a dar un gran beso cuando llega de nuevo Horo Horo y destruye su.."hermosisima" fantasía  
  
Horo Horo: te dije que dejaras de babear  
  
Hao: ya dejame en paz y vete quieres?  
  
Yoh: *regresando al mundo real* Oigan  
  
Horo Horo: que pasa?  
  
Yoh: estoy en la fantasia de Hao??  
  
Hao: si y que?  
  
Yoh: QUE HACE ANNA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO??  
  
Hao: jeje bueno cualquiera tiene sus fantasias no??  
  
Yoh: ¬_¬  
  
Hao: grr..esta bien voy a dejar de fantasear  
  
++ Imaginacion Hao Co. Terminada ++  
  
Yoh: bueno ya pasando a otra cosa...nos vas a llevar contigo?  
  
Hao: dejame pensarlo  
  
Yoh: ehhh esperate No vuelvas a pensar en ella!!  
  
Hao: como crees que voy a hacer eso  
  
Yoh: ¬_¬  
  
Hao: esta bien los ayudaré  
  
Horo Horo : si lo sabia  
  
Yoh: entonces vamos *sale corriendo a quien sabe donde*  
  
Hao: oye Horo Horo..me conceguiras a Anna a como de lugar de acuerdo?  
  
Horo Horo: estabien  
  
Hao: jajajajajajajajajajajaja....cof cof. Tengo que mejorarla  
  
Horo Horo: tu cabello?¡  
  
Hao: NO LA RISA TONTO!!  
  
Yoh: oigan no nos vamos a ir?  
  
Hao: esta bien larguemonos de aqui y vamos  
  
Entonces ellos suben al espiritu de Hao el de fuego..en busca de su destino  
  
Que les esperará?? Descubranlo en el sig.cap.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Estuvo horrible verdad? si lo se trate de hacerlo mas largo pero no se me ocurria nada I´m sorry..ah y otra cosa los que no sepan que es Co. es Corporacion si es que me entienden jejejejeje Bueno espero que me dejen su opinion ahh y que el dios de la muerte..  
  
Pilika: espera espera niñita  
  
Mai: a quien le hablas?  
  
Pilika: a ti eres la unica aqui no? Donde esta mi hermano  
  
Mai: hay ya lo veras JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Pilika: esta loca  
  
Ren: estoy deacuerdo contigo  
  
Mai: bueno dejenme en paz quieren ¬_¬  
  
Ren: si claro  
  
Mai: mira chinito te puedo asesinar con mis propias manos asi que no lo intentes  
  
Ren: ¬¬**  
  
Mai: bueno espero que les haya gustado este y los demas caps. BYE!!  
  
Que el dios de la muerte desciendo sobre ustedes!!! ^_^ 


End file.
